May Angels Lead You In (Indonesian ver)
by PikaaChuu
Summary: In which way the angels lead you in. Kaiho. Slight Krisho, Taoris. Brothership.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****May Angels Lead You In**

**Author : animeotakupooh**

**Cast : Kai – EXO**

** Suho – EXO**

** Tao – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO**

**Genre : family, brothershp**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/361695/may-angels-lead-you-in-angst-exo-kai-tao-kris-suho-kaiho**

**Part 1 : On Sleepless Roads The Sleepless Go**

**-MALYI-**

Kai mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Itu tidak begitu diperlukan." Kata Krystal. Kai menatapnya tajam, tapi Krystal hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, apa kau memiliknya.?" Tanya Kai.

"Dua minggu ini aku sudah kehabisan stock." Kata Krystal sambil tersenyum masam.

"_Well, _mungkin ini keberuntungan kita." Kai ikut tersenyum. Ia kembali baru saja memeriksa kotak obat, dan ada beberapa _obat_ disana.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Krystal beranjak. Kai mengangguk, tapi tidak memperhatikannya.

Kai mengambil 2 buah pil dan meminumnya. Lalu segera pergi keluar ruangan menyusul Krystal yang sedang bicara dengan Suho. Suho segera mengajak Kai untuk kembali berlatih.

Krystal pamit pergi. Suho hanya menatap Kai yang memasang muka datarnya.

"Ayo, Kai. Kita sudah terlambat." Ajak Suho. Kai mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Suho. Suho hanya menghela nafas. Jiwa 'anak-nakal' Kai sedang keluar. Beruntung tidak ada orang luar disekitar mereka hari ini.

**-MALYI-**

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Kai sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil akhir-akhir ini.?" Kris bertanya pada Suho.

"Hmm, aku juga merasakannya." Kata Suho. "Yang lain juga kadang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Mungkin efek dari tekanan yang mereka rasakan sejak debut, sedikit membuat mereka menjadi kekanakan." Lanjutnya.

Kris mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu mengatasinya.?" Tanya Kris.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Memang agak sulit, tapi tentu aku berusaha mengatasinya." Suho memberitahu Kris. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu.?" Tanya Suho balik.

"Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Hanya saja, Tao sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dia masih sering dibully oleh beberapa trainee. Setidaknya, separah-parahnya Luhan dan Yixing, mereka tidak separah Tao." Kris tampak mengakui.

Suho mengangguk. Itu memang sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Tao merupakan member trainee yang hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar lalu debut, berbeda dengan Suho. Dan mungkin, jika Suho tidak diajukan untuk segera debut dia akan merasa malu dan tentu saja, iri pada Tao. Atau bahkan, dia juga bisa ikut membully Tao seperti kebanyakan trainee lainnya. Untungnya, itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kita pasti bisa mengatasinya." Kata Suho yakin. "Kita selalu melakukannya."

**-MALYI-**

"_Apakah EXO-K hanya dibentuk untuk Kai.?"_

"_Dia tidak selalu menari dengan baik."_

"_Dia _face_ dari EXO.? Huh, dia bahkan tidak terlihat cantik atau tampan."_

Suara-suara itu serasa berputar di kepala Kai. Kai akhirnya bangun, duduk pada tempat tidurnya. Disampingnya, Kyungsoo terlelap. Kai melempar arah pandangnya ke jam yang ada di meja di sampingnya.

3.19 AM.

Dia hanya beberapa jam saja tertidur. Tapi, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Suara-suara tadi pasti akan menghantuinya lagi. Suar-suara itu bahkan terus berputar hingga kepalanya terasa pusing. Kai berusaha melupakannya, tapi ia tak bisa.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Lalu mengarah ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya lampu dapur masih menyala. Penasaran, ia pergi ke dapur.

"Kukira kau tidur." Suho berkata, sedikit terkejut melihat Kai terbangun. "Teh.?" Tawar Suho.

Kai menggeleng. Suho akhirnya membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri lalu duduk di meja. Dia membawa sebuah buku yang terbuka, tapi Kai mengejeknya. Suho hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau masih membaca itu." Kata Kai, lalu menatap Suho sekilas.

"Ini cukup membatuku agar bisa tidur." Jawab Suho cuek. Kai berdecak. Suho menutup bukunya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kau bisa membacanya lagi jika kau ingin, _hyung._ Aku akan tidur lagi." Kata Kai sebelum Suho menjauh.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya merasa menghabiskan waktu jika aku membaca dan ada kau disitu." Jawab Suho.

"Uhh, kau terlalu banyak membaca buku dan sekarang kau menjadi sedikit _chessy_." Kai menjajari Suho.

"Eum, yah. Mungkin." Dalam hati Suho mengiyakan juga.

"Dan itu bisa juga disebut dengan khayalan. Ingat itu." Kata Kai lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Suho terdiam. Berfikir kembali apa yang Kai katakan padanya barusan. Ia berbalik, mengambil buku itu dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya.

**-MALYI-**

"Pergi." Kata Kai tajam.

Para _trainee _itu bergeming.

"Pergi sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian menyesal." Ancam Kai lagi.

"Ayo pergi." Akhirnya pemimpin dari _trainee-trainee _ tadi mengajak kelompoknya meninggalkan gang sempit itu.

"Kau tak apa, _hyung_.?" Tanya Kai pada Tao. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Ajak Kai.

"Kemana.?" Tanya Tao, dengan suara kecil.

"Kemana saja. Yang penting menjauh dari masalah sialan ini." Kata Kai lalu menggenggam tangan Tao. "Tapi, sebelumnya, keu harus berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun. Termasuk Kris _hyung_." Lanjut Kai. Dan Tao kembali mengagguk.

Tao tidak bermaksud memberitahu Kris. Tao mulai merasa, tidak semua masalah harus Kris ketahui. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kris lebih khawatir lagi. Dan yang terpenting, dia ingin semuanya berhenti. Dia ingin rumor yang tersebar segera hilang. Dia tidak ingin dibilang terkenal hanya gara-gara selalu berada disamping Kris. Dia ingin talentanya benar-benar diakui. Kalau memang ia hanya bisa melakukan rap, mengapa harus ditutupi.?

Sedangkan Kai. Ia mengerti Tao. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Tao. Serasa disembunyikan padahal selalu didepan. Kai mengikuti SM karena ia ingin menari. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Hanya itu. Tapi kenyataan malah membuatnya terpukul. SM hanya menginginkan wajahnya. Dia hanya digunakan sebagai alat untuk menaikkan popularitas. Talentanya serasa tidak diperlukan.

Mereka berdua ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Dan sebenarnya, ini hanyalah masalah waktu.

**-MALYI-**

"Aku mengkhawitirkan kalian berdua." Kata Suho.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir harusnya." Kata Kai balik.

"Hei, bertingkahlah lebih baik lagi. Dia _hyung-_mu, Kai." Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Kurasa tingkah lakuku biasa saja." Kai berjalan pergi.

"Kai." Suho memanggil. "Jangan lari sebelum masalah selesai."

"Aku tidak lari dari masalah. Aku hanya merasa jengah dengan itu." Kai tetap melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau menyusulnya.?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, biarkan ia sendiri dulu." Jawab Suho, sambil memandang arah kepergian Kai.

**-MALYI-**

"Kantong matamu semakin mengkhawatirkan dann, suaramu sepertinya sedikit terganggu." Kata Kris to-the-point.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Tao berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Zi Tao." Kris sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu. Dan jika memang aku berbohong, apa pedulimu.? Apa kau harus tahu semuanya.?" Tanya Tao. Suaranya yang sedikit keras membuat member lain memandangnya. Yixing dan Luhan yang memang berasal dari China tentu tau apa yang Tao katakan. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Chen tampak khawatir walau tak tahu apa yang Tao katakan pada Kris.

Tao mengambil tasnya lalu pergi. Mencoba menghindari Kris. Dan Kai meneleponnya di waktu yang tepat. Tao hanya menatap ponselnya, tidak berniat menjawab. Tapi ia tersenyum.

**-MALYI-**

"Suho, sepertinya kau perlu bicara dengan Tao." Kris bicara di seberang telepon.

"Apa yang terjadi.?" Tanya Suho. Ia malah khawatir pada Kai. Walau begitu, ia tahu jika Kris sudah mengubur egonya bahkan sampai meminta tolong padanya, itu artinya masalah yang benar-benar parah –mungkin-.

"Tao mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Kata Kris.

"Kai juga sering." Suho duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa akan ada banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan.?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja. Mereka masih remaja bukan.? Mereka pasti akan sedikit memberontak nantinya."

"Eumm yah.. aku tahu. Tapi aku khawatir. Aku tahu dia sedang kesusahan tapi menolak bicara denganku. Atau Luhan, atau Chen, Lay juga. Tao memang sering bercerita pada Xiumin, tapi kata Xiumin, Tao lebih tertutup akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Kris.

"Mungkin Tao hanya sedang tidak ingin bicara." Hibur Suho.

"Tapi aku yakin ia sedang ada masalah besar." Terdengar Kris menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu.?" Tanya Suho.

"Hhh, kemarin malam ia pulang dan ia seperti habis minum. Dia pasti berfikir aku tak akan tahu. Tapi jelas-jelas tercium bau Soju." Kris memberitahu Suho.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya demi kau." Suho berjanji.

"Terimakasih. " kata Kris lalu menutup teleponnya. Suho mengambil mantelnya lalu pergi keluar. Ia ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang Tao dan Kai lakukan.

**-MALYI-**

"Jadi, Kris hyung juga merasa ingin tahu, huh.?" Tanya Kai tajam.

"_Gege_..." Tao hendak bicara tapi terhenti, berfikir bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Kai.

"Dia ingin tahu, mengganggu dan selalu menguasai.?" Sambung Kai.

"Yeah, mungkin semuanya benar." Kata Tao akhirnya. Tao mengambil rokok dan menghisapnya.

"Sangat susah jika seseorang yang tiba-tiba selalu di dekatnya ingin menjauh. Bagaimana dengan Suho _gege_.?" Tanya Tao.

"Yah, aku disini karena dia." Kai tertawa.

"Karena dia.?"

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya.? Dia memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Segalanya. Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat menghormatinya. Sayangnya aku menganggapnya seperti kakek-kakek karena suka sekali membaca buku." Kai mengaku.

"dan itu tidak masuk akal, Kai." Kata Tao.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya.?"

"Melakukan apa.?"

"Hidup tanpa mempedulikan sekitarmu."

"Hmm, mungkin kau harus membunuh dirimu sendiri lalu berhenti melakukan hal yang tak berguna." Kai bicara cuek.

"Mempedulikan sekitar itu termasuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu, Tao. Menyakitkan. Dan jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan." Lanjut Kai bijaksana.

"Peduli pada sekitar itu tidak selalu menyakitkan." Tiba-tiba Suho datang, duduk disebelah Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_.?" Tanya Kai tajam.

"Aku datang, untuk bicara dengan kalian berdua." Jawab Suho.

"_Well,_ kau tidak diperlukan disini. Pergilah." Kata-kata Kai masih saja tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan di sini, okay.? Jadi cukup dengarkan aku." Suho masih bersabar.

"Kenapa kami harus melakukannya.?" Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Karena aku dapat menolongmu. Dan kupikir lebih baik melakukannya disini daripada di dorm, didepan semua member."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, _gege_." Tao bicara cepat. Kai melempar panangan ke arahnya, memberi tanda agar ia tak bicara apapun.

"Hm, jika kau tahu alasannya kau juga harus tahu, mengapa." Suho menatap Tao.

"Tapi kupikir ini bukan saatnya." Tao memandang langit malam diluar jendela. Suho memegang pundak Tao. Tao mengambil jaketnya, lalu berdiri. Pergi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini, _hyung_.?" Tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Aku pernah kesini beberapa kali." Jawab Suho cuek.

"Kesini.? Kapan.?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi aku merasa baru saja kemarin." Suho seolah mengingat masa lalu.

"Apa kau sedang dalam mode ingin bercerita seperti kakek.?" Kata-kata Kai barusan cukup membuat hati Suho sakit. Tapi Suho membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan membawamu pulang ke dorm sekarang." Kata Suho lalu berdiri.

"Bagaiman jika aku tidak mau.?" Kai menatap Suho.

"Jangan buat aku membawamu pulang ke rumahmu." Ancam Suho.

"Kalau begitu,akan kulihat apa kau bisa melakukannya."

**.**

.

.

TBC...

Anyyeong... Pika bawa translate fic baru dan ini sebagai ff terakhir yang Pika post di ffn. Dannnnnn, yang ini bener-bener kacau. Hehe, masih tbc ya padahal.? Sengaja sih, *plakkk*

Ada sedikit masalah disini dan Pika berhenti post ff disini :D hei, jangan sedihh.. *siapa yang sedih*

Pika masih lanjutin Project Pika ini kok. Tinggal pilih mau baca dimana. Pika akan post di blognya Pika, di akun aff –yang ini nggak janji- sama di grup FB yang udah Pika bikin. Ini atas usul beberapa readers juga.

Yang mau tahu account facebook Pika, bisa PM Pika. Pika nggak mau tulis disini. Hehe.. yang nggak punya account ffn mungkin terpaksa baca translate fic di  
blog Pika, walau Pika yakin pasti nggak ada yang review soalnya review di blog susah. Haha~

Sebelumnya Pika mau bilang JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat lovely readers yang udah mau sempatin dukung project Pika. Dan mungkin Pika bener-bener ngecewain kalian juga, JYEOSONGHAMNIDA. :D intinya, makasih atas dukungannya sampai hari ini. Pika pingin nangis, aduh T.T

Ini blog Pika :

Account aff : Pika_Chuu_Pika

Account facebook : PM Pika ne.? Mianhae buat yang nggak punya akun ffn, Pika terlalu takut buat share account fb disini.

Name Group :

Pika akan mulai share ff dari ff pertama yang Pika translate :)

Jja, Anyyeongg lovely readers :D saranghaee :* :"D

*lambai-lambai*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****May Angels Lead You In**

**Author : animeotakupooh**

**Cast : Kai – EXO**

** Suho – EXO**

** Tao – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO**

**Genre : family**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/361695/may-angels-lead-you-in-angst-exo-kai-tao-kris-suho-kaiho

**Part 1 : ****May Angels Lead You In**

Ruangan hijau itu dipenuhi dengan benyak orang. Berhubung EXO merupakan band dengan member yang banyak, maka ruangan itulah yang dijadikan tempat rias. Dengan beberapa penata rias, staff panggung, dan para manager, ruangan itu terlihat semakin sempit.

"Apa kalian semua siap.?" Tanya salah satu manager.

"Beberapa sedang berganti pakain dan membetulkan make up." Jawab Suho. Sang manager hanya mengangguk.

Kai melirik dengan ujung matanya, melihat bahwa Tao tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Suho. Sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting. Dan Kai benar-benar ingin tahu. Juga, sampai sekarang ia masih penasaran. Seberapa banyak masalah yang Suho tahu.? Bagaimana Suho bisa menemukan ia dan Tao malam itu.?

"Siapa yang merias Jongin.?!" Terdengar kepala penata rias berteriak. Kai lelu memandang dirinya di cermin. Terlihat normal baginya. Kecuali _shade_ yang diberikan padanya, rasanya membuatnya terlihat makin gelap. Lalu, seorang penata rias maju dengan gugup.

"Aku menyuruhmu menggunakan _shade _12 bukan _shade_ 14. Sekarang kau membuatnya tampak makin gelap." Kata kepala penata rias itu berapi-api.

Penata rias tersebut hampir menangis.

"Hei, sebenarnya ini tidak begitu buruk." Suho mencoba menengahi.

"Tak apa, hyung. Kita masih memiliki waktu untuk membetulkan." Kata Kai sambil menghapus make up di wajahnya.

**-MALYI-**

"Apa yang kau beritahu padanya.?" Tanya Kai. Mereka sedang ada di ruang privasi di belakang gedung SM. Hanya saja hari ini, ia bersama Suho bukan Tao. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kai merasa segan.

"Hal yang kukatakan pada Tao terakhir kali hanya tentang suaranya yang agak aneh sejak merokok. Dia juga agak bermasalah ketika melakukan rapp." Suho yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, Tao tidak boleh pergi kesini bersamaku lagi." Kai menyimpulkan. Suho malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tao masih anak remaja. Dia boleh pergi ke manapun ia mau." Kata Suho.

"Kau tidak menghentikannya.?" Kai terlihat terkejut.

"Karena aku yakin Tao tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menyamakanku dengan Tao.? Kau tidak memberikanku kebebasan.?" Kai mulai marah.

"Itu karena kau Maknae-ku." Jawab Suho simpel.

"Aku bukan Sehun." Kata Kai menusuk.

"Kai, aku belum lupa kalau umurmu masih 19 tahun."

Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Lagipula, sudah berapa kali aku mencoba menghentikanmu.?" Tanya Suho.

"Sebanyak aku melakukan pelanggaran." Jawab Kai ketus.

**-MALYI-**

"Tao tidak bicara padaku. Sama sekali. Dia bicara dengan semua rang tapi tidak denganku, Suho." Kris terlihat frustasi.

"Dia masih bicara padamu, hyung. Dia bicara denganmu tadi saat sarapan." Suho mengingatkan, sambil samar-samar mengingat bahasa China yang tadi pagi Tao dan Kris katakan.

"Dia menolak ketika aku menawarinya untuk makan kue bersama. Dia bilang ada janji dengan Chanyeol." Kris menjelaskan.

"Mungkin, dia hanya sedang sibuk hari ini." Suho mencoba meyakinkan Kris.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya, kami masih bicara dengan baik. Apa yang kulakukan salah.?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Benar-benar tidak tahu." Suho menjawab. Kris tampak gelisah.

"Mungkin, mungkin ia berfikir bahwa aku mencoba menjauhinya. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan menjadi leader EXO M. Dan mungkin aku lupa bagaimana cara menjadi teman yang baik bagi Tao. Aku sudah berusaha membagi perhatianku pada tiap orang. Tao selalu datang padaku meminta bantuan. Bagaimana kalau ia berfikir aku mengacuhkannya.?" Tanya Kris lagi.

**-MALYI-**

"Apa punggungmu sakit lagi.?" Tanya Suho pada Kai. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau bahkan tidak berdiri sama sekali setelah performance." Suho memberitahu. Kai berdecak, heran. Bagaimana bisa Suho tahu semua kelemahannya.? Tapi, itulah Suho. Dapat melihat apa yang disembunyikan Kai.

"Biar kuperiksa." Kata Suho. Kai menggeleng lagi.

"Kim Jongin.!"

"Iya.! Ini sakit!" Kai mengaku.

"Bilang daritadi. Kemari, biar kuberi obat." Suho menawarkan.

"Tidak. Beritahu Kyungsoo hyung saja. Biar dia yang melakukannya." Kata Kai menjauhi Suho.

"Kyungsoo hampir tertidur. Dia menemaniku semalaman." Kata Suho. Kai merengut.

"Hanya lepaskan kaosmu lalu tengkurap, Kai." Suho memerintah. Dan Kai menurutinya. Lalu Suho mulai memijati punggung Kai. Tak bisa dipungkiri, menurut Kai itu sangat nyaman.

"Kau mungkin boleh jujur kalau kau sebenarnya alergi terhadap sentuhanku." Suho mencoba bercanda.

"Aku tidak alergi dengan sentuhanmu, tapi denganmu hyung." Jawab Kai gusar. Suho hanya tertawa. Cuckup lama setelah meletakkan krim di punggung Kai, ia sadar bahwa dongsaengnya itu tengah tertidur. Menghela nafas, Suho lalu mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya dibawah kepala Kai.

"Kau mungkin memang anak nakal kai. Tapi kau tetap menjadi orang yang kucintai."

**-MALYI-**

"Dimana Tao.?" Tanya Kris pada Xiumin. Xiumin menggeleng dengan masih mengantuk karena memang ia tidak tahu. Ini masih pukul 4 pagi dan semuanya memang sudah bangun untuk melakukan latihan dance lebih awal. Tapi tak ada Tao. Dan itu membuat Kris menjadi khawatir. Ia pergi ke ruang tengah, dan mendapati pintu terbuka disusul Tao yang berjalan masuk.

"Darimana kau.?" Tanya Kris.

"Keluar." Jawab Tao simpel.

"Pagi-pagi begini.?"

"Ya.! Kau mau menginterogasiku.?" Tanya Tao dengan suara agak keras, mengundang perhatian member lain.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang ini, Tao. Jelaskan mulai dari sini." Kata Kris sambil meletakkan sekotak rokok di tangan Tao.

"Kau mengambil barangku.!?" Bentak Tao marah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menemukannya diatas meja di kamarmu." Jelas Kris.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masuk kamarku, ge.?"

"Aku pergi kesana karena Suho menyuruhku untuk bicara padamu." Kata Kris. Tao mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan datang jika Suho hyung tidak memerintahkanmu.?"

Kris sudah membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Dia tidak menyangka malah masalahnya menjadi tambah berat. Tao memberinya glare sebentar sebeum ia pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan suara keras. Chanyeol ingin menyusulnya, tapi Baekhyun menahannya karena tahu Tao butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Kau menyuruh Kris untuk bicara dengan Tao, hyung.?" Tanya Kai menatap Suho. Suho mengangguk takut.

"Apa kau menjelaskan pada Kris seolah semuanya sedang dalam situasi yang mudah diselesaikan.?" Tanya Kai lagi. Kali ini Suho menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kai.?" Tanya Kris.

"Apa kau juga menyuruh Kris untuk mengambil baraang milik Tao.!?" Kai bicara marah, mengacuhkan Kris.

"Tunggu. Suho tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk-" kris mencoba membela tapi Kai memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Kau sama seperti yang lain.! Bertingkah bahwa kau peduli tapi nyatanya, tidak.!" Teriak Kai sebelum lari keluar dorm.

"Hyung, kita bicarakan masalah Tao lagi nanti setelah aku membawa Kai kembali." Kata Suho sebelum lari menyusul Kai.

**-MALYI-**

"Kai, berhenti sebentar." Suho memohon. Mereka bahkan tak tahu dimana mereka karena sudah berlari jauh dari dorm. Tapi amarah Kai tidak berhenti juga.

"Jangan memerintahku.!" Kai menampar Suho. Lalu menyentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Suho tadi, lalu kembali berlari menjauhinya.

"Hidupmu, atau uangmu." Tiba-tiba seorang pria menarik tangan Suho. Membuat Kai terpaku.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Kai berbalik mendekat.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin memperumit masalah. Lebih baik kau berikan uangmu sekarang atau teman cantikmu ini tidak akan memiliki wajah cantik lagi." Ancam penjahat(?) itu. Dia membawa pisau di tangannya, tapi tampaknya Kai tidak peduli. Dia memukul pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Jangan ikut.!" Kai mmencoba memberitahu Suho sambil terus memukuli penjahat itu.

"Damn.!" Pria itu mengumpat, lalu berusaha berdiri mendorong Kai. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai Kai dan tidak ingin moodnya diganggu. Dia mengarahkan pisaunya pada Kai, tapi Suho datang lebih dulu.

"Shit.!" Lagi, pria itu mengumpat. Segera, ia meninggalkan pisaunya sebelum Kai memukulinya lagi.

"Hyung.!" Kai berlari mendekati Suho, berusaha menolongnya. Baju Suho kenakan perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah. Nafas yang awalnya tersengal, makin lama tampak makin hilang. Luka diperutnya itu bahkan membuat pandangan Suho menjadi samar-samar.

"Kai meraba sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya, tapi ternyata tak ada. Bahkan, ia berteriak minta tolong, tak akan ada yang datang. Ini maish pukul 4 pagi, masih cukup gelap. Perlahan-lahan, denyut nadi Suho melemah, dan Kai menangis.

**-MALYI-**

"Dia bangun." Terdengar suara bisikkan. Dan itu terus saja berputar-putar di kepala Suho. Ia mencoba duduk, tapi kepala dan badannya terasa berat.

"Pelan-pelan." Luhan maju, membantu Suho untuk duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi.?" Tanya Suho pelan, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Eum, sedikit kecelakaan hyung. Dan Kai membawamu ke rumah sakit." Jelas Chen.

"Yah, anak itu menggendongmu sampai rumah sakit, hyung." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Tapi, bukankah punggungnya masih sakit.?" Tanya Suho.

"Ne. Tapi tak ada orang lewat saat itu dan Kai tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kukira, aku sudah ingat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa yang dokter katakan.?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Setelah mereka menjahit perutmu, mereka hanya bilang kau terus berada dibawah pengamatan mereka." Kris menjelaskan. Suh hanya mengangguk lemah. Tenggorokannya terlalu kering, hingga membuatnya sakit saat ia bicara. Lay menyadari itu. Segera, ia memberikan segelas air putih pada Suho.

"Kris dan Tao sudah bicara ketika melihatmu dalam keadaan tak sadar. Dan sepertinya, masalah mereka sudah selsai." Lay berbisik memberitahu. Suho menatap Tao dan Kris. Mereka berdiri berdekatan, canggung. Tapi sudah tidak terlihat aura permusuhan diantara mereka. Suho tersenyum.

"Eumm, dimana Kai.?" Tanya Suho.

"Dia sedang bersama suster untuk mengobati punggungnya sendiri." Lay menjelaskan. Ia hendak memberitahu hal lain, tapi tidak jadi.

Kai datang dengan seorang dokter beberapa menit kemudian. Dokter itu memeriksa luka Suho dan bilang bahwa itu sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi masih perlu banyak istiahat sebelum melaukan kegiatan berat. Suho mengangguk ketika dokter memberitahu apa-apa saja yang harus ia lakukan selama masa penyembuhan. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Suho menatap para member.

"Baekhyunie, Chanyeol-ah.. aku ingin kartu ucapan semoga cepat sembuh dari kalian di mejaku nanti." Suho tersenyum, mencoba mebuat kedua couple itu tidak terus merasa murung.

"Aku tahu, aku akan ada disini beberapa waktu. Eum, aku ingin bunga juga. Xiumin hyung, Luhan hyung, Sehun, Chen, Lay, dan Kyungsoo, bisakah kalian membantu mereka.?"

Semua yang disebutkan namanya mengangguk. Kedelapan memeber itu segera berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, kecuali dalam hati mendoakan agar Suho cepat sembuh.

"Aku ingin kue juga, bisakah kau membelikannya untukku Tao.?" Tanya Suho. Tao mengangguk.

"Ayo oergi Kris gege." Tao mendorong punggung Kris agar keluar dari ruangan. Kris hanya tersenyum.

Kai berdiri disamping pintu canggung. Dia memang berdiri disana terus sejak ia msuk bersama dokter. Suho tersenyum, meminta Kai agar mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa punggungmu masih sakit.?" Tanya Suho. Ia banyak sekali bertanya hari ini. "Aku tahu aku berat. Dan itu pasti sakit. Benar.?" Suho mempotkan bibirnya.

"Iya benar. Dan kau harus mengobatiku lagi, hyung."

"Bukankah Kyungsoo melakukannya lebih baik dariku.?" Suho tersenyum kecil. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelum Suho mengatakan hal lain, Kai mulai menangis.

"Maaf hyung, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Semua salahku." Kai meminta maaf disela-sela tangisnya.

"Kemarilah. Pelan-pelan tapi." Suho mencoba memeluk Kai.

"Aku janji aku akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau suruh." Kai bergumam.

"Hey, tak apa." Suho terus menggumamkan kata 'tak apa' hingga Kai berhenti menangis.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti saat kau terluka waktu itu." Kata Kai pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji." Suho mengangguk. Kai tersenyum senang, memeluk Suho lagi lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Entah berapa lama mereka berpelukan, hingga Kai merasa Suho melemah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat bahwa Suho tertidur. Kai menghela nafas, lalu membaringkan tubuh Suho hati-hati. Masih dalam posisi membungkuk, ia menatap wajah Suho.

"I love you, hyung." Kai berbisik pelan. Lalu segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"I love you too." Terdengar sahutan pelan.

Wajah Kai perlahan memerah.

END..

Oke, Pika nggak tau kenapa endingnya gitu. Terserah readers aja menafsirkan ini brothership apa BL. Mweheheh~

Oh iya, bodohnya Pika, chap 1 kmarin belum tulis name group sama blognya Pika ya. Pika lupa ya ampun, jyeosonghamnidaaa...

Blog :

Group : Krisho Translate Fic

Oke, segini aja dari Pika. Buat yang udah Pika konfirm, inbox Pika biar Pika langsung masukin group. Terus buat yang belum Pika add, coba ganti add Pika nggak papa kan.? Kadang nama akun FB itu terlalu banyak dan Pika nggak tahu yang mana.

Nah, gansahamnida udah nemenin Pika sampe sini. Saranghaee :* bye~

*apa-apaan ini*


End file.
